


Heat, and a Flutter of Wings

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Wings, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Grace Kink, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Transformation, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, a/b/o au, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: (Y/n)'s 21st birthday hits. She thought she was a Beta. She never presented until now. The boys are both Omegas and can’t help her. What’s a girl to do?





	Heat, and a Flutter of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have any plans to make this a series. But I do have ideas, if anyone wants me to continue the story. 
> 
> (To read the A/B/O universe rules I am following, please see @kittenofdoomage’s universe rules - link in the main body text)

[Universe Rules](https://kittenofdoomage.tumblr.com/post/136839631562/kittens-abo-universe)

* * *

 

White hot noise in your ears, and your sheets tangled around your legs is what woke you from your restless sleep. Once you are fully awake, you realize the white hot noise was, in fact, searing pain radiating from your lower abdomen.

Despite the coldness of the room, you’re covered in sweat and your sheets are soaked. Another cramp hits and the constant pain increases. You let out a mournful sound and crawl out of bed landing on the floor with a loud thud. Your legs aren’t working because of the pain. The cold floor gives you some relief from the fever wracking your body. Without thinking, you strip down to nothing, and sprawl out on your back, forgetting that your door is wide open.

Dean, hearing the commotion, walks in “(Y/n) hey I heard a lot of noise in here are you ok?” He stops short once he realizes your state and quickly averted his eyes and turns around to walk back out again. You whimper.

“Dean please. Please don’t go. Something is wrong. It hurts. I don’t know whats happening to me. Please help.”

Without turning around again to face you, “(Y/n) it sounds… and smells like you are in heat. Have you never presented until now?”

“Presented?!” Another groan escapes your lips “I have lived with you for 5 years now. You’d know?!”

“I just thought you were a beta or an omega who took really effective suppressants…. I can smell you. It’s so strong.”

You look up at him standing there with his back to you, his hands on his hips, looking very tense. Slick begins to drip out of you. And you hear a groan coming from his direction. 

You whine, “I can’t move. The floor feels so good on my skin. Please help me.”

Dean turns his head to glance over his shoulder. He has seen you nude before. The scars marring your body are evidence of that. You can’t sew up a wound close to the femoral artery or across a breast, without seeing some body parts. And you were covered in many scars. Proud badges of your life as a hunter. But this was different. You were practically spread eagle. And you weren’t injured.

“(Y/n) I can’t help you like you need. You need an alpha. Sam and I will go into town and get you some pain meds and some suppressants. We will call Cas to come check on you. Maybe he can alleviate some of your pain or something.”

The whole time he was talking you were groaning and twitching on the floor. Slick dripping out of you, pain assaulting your body. It was calling out for an Alpha. But the Winchester boys were both Omegas. The idea of sex with them was appealing but it felt wrong. No. It  _smelled_  wrong. Dean was gorgeous and so was Sam. But they didn’t smell right.

He leaves as you continue to lay on the floor. Dean closes the door until it was just barely cracked, trying to give you some modesty while also allowing sound to travel from your room if you should need help.

You start praying to Cas, silently to yourself, while you covered your eyes with your forearm.

_Castiel. If you can hear me. Please. Please help me. I am in pain and I need your help._

Like a mantra, you repeated this over and over. Until you hear a flutter of wings. “Yes Dean I am with her now. She was praying to me just as you called. I will do what I can.”

You peak out from under your arm at him. He is dressed like he always is. Trench coat, crooked tie. White dress shirt. Slacks. He is looking down at you trying to decide what to do. You let out a moan as his smell hits you. His vessel.  _Its Alpha!_

“Alpha!” you quietly gasp out. You hear him quietly growl. Cramps assault your body once more and you curl up on your side and whimper. “Alpha I need you. Please.”

Castiel scoops you up and lays you on the bed. His pupils are blown out. He inhales sharply. “Omega. You smell amazing.” You shiver in response.

He runs his fingers across one of the scars along your hip. It ends just above the delicate curls of your mound. You let out a whimper.

“Alpha please. Cas I need you.” He grunts in reply.

“(Y/n) are you sure you want this of me. I could touch your forehead and take some pain away.”

You groan again. Slick drips out of you some more at the idea of him inside you. The smell of your arousal fills the room. “Alpha. Need you. Need your knot. Please!” Your voice sounding desperate. Tears threaten to fall as you plead with him with your eyes.

The lust in his eyes deepens at your words. In an instant, his clothes are gone and he is on top of you, lips crashing against your’s like it’s his last. Tongue seeking entrance into your mouth, tasting you. He lets out a moan. You can feel his hardening length against your thigh. You buck your hips seeking his tip.

He reaches between your legs, seeking your core. Fingertips brushing your soaked folds and finding your swollen bud. He presses lightly. You buck your hips against his hand, seeking more friction. The sounds coming from your mouth, vibrating into his, are simply sinful. You break the kiss so you can be louder.

He moves his mouth to one of your breasts, nipping and sucking on the hardening bud. Swirling his tongue. You grunt, loudly, in response. Grabbing his hair and pressing his mouth firmly down on your breast. He continues to suck at your tender nipple.

His finger dips in to your core while his thumb runs circles around your bud. You inhale sharply, as your inner walls clutch at his finger. He seeks the patch of nerves just above your pubic bone and curls his finger against it. You grind your hips down on his hand and your moans get louder. He pulls out and adds a second finger, continuing the motion from before. Your orgasm peeking within seconds. The tight coils in your belly snaps and you cum all over his hand screaming his name.

He looks up at your face, watching you come undone around him. Slowing down his motions as you come down from your high. Finally he removes his hand and centers himself between your legs. You reach down and run your thumb across the tip of his now throbbing cock and he lets out a hiss. You swirl the precome beading from his slit and you bring your thumb to your mouth, sucking the sweet and tangy fluid. He smirks at you.

He grabs his cock and lines up with your entrance. Before he slides in you press your hands to his chest to stop him. He looks at you questioningly.

“Alpha. I need to see them. Please. I need all of you. Please. I want to see your wings. I need to touch them while you fuck me.”

Lust filling his eyes further, lined with understanding, he covers your eyes with the hand he had wrapped around his cock. There is a white light and then you hear the flutter of feathers. He removes his hand and you look up at him. His wings are extended and almost filling the room. They were beautiful. Scarred and patchy. But beautiful.

Tears brim your eyes and you reach for his face, bringing his lips to yours. You tell him how beautiful and perfect he is. He sighs happily in your arms.

He grips his cock again and thrusts in, slowly so you can adjust to his size. You buck your hips letting him know you are ready. He slides out of you and you both groan. He slides back in thrusting hard. Your hands wrap around his shoulders and grip the base of his wings. He yells out at the sudden surge of pleasure. You bring your legs up locking your ankles together behind his back. The angle changing. He pounds into you harder as the grip on his wings tighten and you both let out a string of expletives in response to each other. The bed hitting the wall loudly. Your voices echoing around the room.

You both are getting so close. You calling his name and calling him alpha over and over as he hits your sweet spot over and over. You hang on like your life depends on it. You feel his grace reach out and move across your body touching every sweet spot on you.

You yell out as his knot forms and you urge him on with your hips. As his knot tightens inside you, restricting his movements you both reach your peak. “Knot me alpha. Claim me. Please.” You beg. In one smooth motion you both screaming each others names as you both come. His knot locking in place he bites down where your neck meets your shoulder hard enough to draw blood and you come again at the feeling of it radiating down your body to your core. You relish the feeling of his come filling your insides.

You both catch your breath as you unlock your feet and let go of his wings. He hisses at the release in pressure. The pain in your body finally gone. “Cas that was amazing. But…” worry crosses your face because being claimed means forever.

He reads your expression. “Don’t worry (y/n). I will never leave you. I have claimed you. I will forever be part of you. That comes with perks. You won’t live forever like I will. But your life will be much longer than it would had we not done this. I do not regret claiming you.”

Tears well up in your eyes as you kiss him. You never thought you and he would end up like this. You loved him. You always have. But you never let yourself  _love_  him because he is an angel. You are human. How could it possibly work.

As if reading your mind, he sweeps hair out of your face and brushes your tears away. “I love you too, my darling Omega. I always have. We will be ok. We will figure things out as we go along.”

“What about children? We can’t. They would be abominations! I want to be a mother some day. Raising a family of hunters. I love this life and all its dangers. I know raising a kid in this life is hard but I could do it. We’d be safe here.” You sob into his shoulder.

He gently shifts you so you both are on your side, wrapping his wings protectively around you. “Another perk.” He smiles. “You are no longer fully human, my love. You will see. I will show you when we unlock” he pressed a kiss to your temple.

* * *

As promised, once you unlocked he stood you in front of a mirror. Your eyes had changed color. They were now silver blue. Almost like when Cas shows his grace in an expression of power when an enemy won’t back down. The wound on your neck seems to glow a little and you part the skin where it bled and the glow flickers a little brighter almost like grace. And finally, he runs his fingers down your shoulder blades and you shiver as it passes over sensitive skin that wasn’t sensitive before. He hands you a second mirror so you can look. 

“Close your eyes and concentrate. Clear your mind. Connect with your body. What do you feel?”

“I feel heavier. My back feels weighted somehow.”

“Open your eyes (y/n). Look at yourself now.”

You gasp. In the mirror you see that you now have your own set of wings. Tiny. But perfect. They would never fly you anywhere. But they have magic in them you feel a sort of grace surge through you. A tiny spark melding into your body. You feel whole. You feel complete.

“You are my true mate, (y/n). My soulmate. My claim unlocked the part of you that is like me. Our pups will be perfect. They will be pure. And they won’t be monsters. I promise.”

You look him in the eyes. Trusting your heart. You rush into his arms and kiss him fiercely. “Then let’s practice. And explore my new being. We have a long time to figure it out. But right now I want you inside me again. My heat will last a few days. Lets exploit that.” You smile against his lips.

He picks you up and puts you on the bed again. You both becoming a tangle of wings and limbs. Enjoying the feeling of finally being complete. Of being home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


End file.
